


Reincarnation Drabbles

by UnknownUnseenUnheard, UnknownUnseenUnheard - HP (UnknownUnseenUnheard)



Series: Reincarnation Roullete [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore stop, Everyone always forgets that Toph can’t see, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard%20-%20HP
Summary: Missing scenes from Reincarnation Roullete, in no particular order





	Reincarnation Drabbles

A/N: Or, where I'm tossing missed moments from Reincarnation Roulette. Short moments (hence drables)

If you guys wanna make suggestions, feel free. I can't guarantee I'll do them, but I'll consider them

(Please don't make a suggestion for a character that wasn't in the main story cause I'll ignore those)

Published: 4/10/2019

Warnings: None

* * *

**Toph Beifong: Mirror of Erised**

"Come on, Mate. Trust me, you'll wanna see this!" Ron Weasley said, excitement in the boys tone.

Toph wanted to say she didn't see anything, but Ron kept forgetting that fact. And, kept claiming it was false since Toph knew where everything was regardless of not being able to see.

Sigh. Boys.

"Just hurry it up. You interrupted my beauty sleep."

Ron turned to her. "Beauty sleep? Why do you need something like that? And, no offense, mate, but… It ain't exactly working."

Toph was very offended by this. True, she couldn't see, but no one likes being called ugly.

"What do you mean its not working?"

"Your hair is all over the place." Ron commented.

Ah. Leave it to Toph to be able to get her hair perfect every single day without being able to see, only to be reborn in the body of a boy with perpetually messy hair.

"Anyways," Ron said dismissively, "we're here!" The boy cried out in joy.

Toph blinked.

Okay… Ron had led her to an empty classroom with several desks bunched in a corner, Dumbledore, and some strange flat thing…

Fudge. She'd been hoping to avoid the Headmaster. Anytime he managed to get her alone in the room, he'd ask sweetly (read, imploringly, stubbornly, and annoyingly) for Toph to reconsider moving in with the Dursleys.

This could only mean one thing.

Snatching her arm away from Ron's grip, Toph gazed in the other boy's general direction emotionlessly. "Betrayal," Toph proclaimed.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I just wanted to show you this really cool mirror!" Ron exclaimed.

A beat.

Two.

The tell of his heartbeat, which meant Ronald really was telling the truth. Hell, Ron was pretending Dumbledore wasn't even there so, who knows, maybe the Headmaster was under some sort of illusion.

Those don't work too well on the blind.

Ron had really brought her here… To look at a mirror.

"Oh wow! The image is so amazing! Hey, does this make my butt look big?" Toph exclaimed, posing for effect.

"Er… Mate. The mirror's behind you." Ron said.

"Ah yes. Of course it is. It's almost as if… I WAS BLIND AND COULDN'T SEE IT."

A pause.

"Bloody hell, I'd forgotten about that."

Dumbledore's tsk of annoyance was unmistakable. Ron didn't seem to notice, but Toph herself just shrugged. Whatever this mirror thing was suppose to be, it wasn't for her eyes to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
